


A Boneless Blessing

by TheLoneLunatic, xcerealbox



Series: The Boneless Trilogy [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, Strictly Fluff, ivar is toothrottingly sweet in my series, not enough stories show Ivar's soft side, this is the second part in my series, with a little bit of Ivar's angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneLunatic/pseuds/TheLoneLunatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcerealbox/pseuds/xcerealbox
Summary: Ivar and Amber prepare for the next part of their lives together. But when Amber has some major news, how will Ivar handle it?





	A Boneless Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part in my Boneless Trilogy, Not So Boneless being the first one I wrote. You will have to read that for this one to make sense. Thank you to any and all of my readers and please let me know how you like my story!

** A Boneless Blessing **

****

****

Amber and Ivar had been an item going on a little over a year, when Ivar decided he had to do something special for her. He invited her to the clearing where their relationship started, and when Amber arrived, hundreds of white flowers littered the ground. Ivar was nowhere in sight but she knew he’d be there.

The last year has been nothing but wonderful with Ivar, the last few months even better. Amber knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Ivar and she hoped he felt the same way. 

She settled down on the furs, nestled in the same spot where they first made things official. Laying back, resting on her elbows, she turned her face towards the tree tops, enjoying the rays of sun breaking through the gaps. Minutes passed before she heard the tell-tale sign of Ivar dragging his self through the forest, heading her way. She didn’t turn to face him as he settled down next to her, instead just reached one hand forward to take his fingers in hers.

They sat in silence for several moments, Amber admiring the beauty of the trees and Ivar admiring the beauty of her. She was planning a special night for them as well, but Ivar beat her to it. She figured tonight would be as good as any to tell him her news. She hoped he would take it well, the topic never coming up before tonight.

She was nervous, not knowing how Ivar would handle what she planned to tell him. She kept her face turned upwards, gathering the last of her nerves and setting her face into a soft smile. She turns to Ivar, whose eyes are tracing over all of her features, memorizing every beautiful detail. Without saying anything, Amber leans over and places a gentle kiss on Ivar’s lips. As she pulls away, Ivar, clearly wanting more, catches her in another bruising kiss before finally allowing their lips to part.

“My love, this is beautiful,” Amber says, taking in their surroundings again. Along with the flowers, small candles are laid precisely around the clearing, ready to be lit when the sun goes down. Ivar just smiles at her, and dips his head to place a kiss on their entwined fingers.

“Not as beautiful as you.” He sets their hands back down on the furs and with his other hand, gently turns her face to meet his. “I have some news for you.” Amber says nothing, nodding at Ivar to continue. “But a question first.”

Ivar roots around in his trouser pocket, pulling out a small cloth covered object. He hands it to Amber, and releasing her hold on his fingers, he cups the cloth covered object in both hands. Hands shaking, she begins to peel back the layers of cloth to reveal a small gold band nestled at the bottom.  She sucks in a gasp, admiring the ring closely before meeting Ivar’s eyes once more. 

He takes the ring from her shaking hands, turning it over to show a small inscription on the inside of the ring. _Elskede_ , translated simply to beloved one. Ivar can’t get down on one knee but Katie wouldn’t wish it any other way. Everything about tonight was just simply Ivar.

“Amber, this last year has been the best of my life. You make me forget that my legs don’t work just by simply looking at me.” Tears were beginning to fall over her cheeks, so Ivar wipes them away and continues, “I never thought I would know love, let alone fall in love with someone like you. You make every day bearable, my pain almost forgotten. Would you do me the honor of being my wife and spending  the rest of your days by my side?”

Speechless and overwhelmed, Amber just nods as the tears continue to fall. Ivar takes the ring from her hands and places it on her left ring finger, a perfect fit. They both stare at the gold band, resting comfortably on her finger, like her hand was made to wear it. She flexes her fingers, getting used to the new weight and reaches up to cup Ivar’s cheek. Without saying another word, she leans in and kisses his lips, his hands coming to rest at her waist.

Ivar leans them backwards on the furs, weight resting on his elbows as he continues to kiss her deeply. She doesn’t stop him this time, enjoying the feeling of one hand tangling in her hair, angling her head just right so he can deepen their kiss even more. Ivar nips at her lower lip, pulling a gasp from her throat. He takes this opportunity to taste every inch of her mouth, moaning when he tongue touches his.

They continue to kiss for several minutes, one of Ivar’s hands in her hair, the other placed next to her waist, holding himself up. Amber’s hands are tangled in his hair, longer now than the last time they were here. He kept it slicked back to keep it out of his eyes but Amber paid no mind, mussing it up as they continue to kiss. Finally, Amber breaks away for air, but Ivar continues to kiss down her neck, stopping at the top of her dress line.

Before he can get to work unbuttoning her dress, she takes both of his hands and rests them in her lap. He can tell she has something to say, so he waits patiently as she gathers her thoughts.

“I have wanted nothing more than to be your wife, Ivar. But before we start making plans, I have something I need to tell you.” Ivar’s face fell, obviously assuming the worst. No matter how much she tried to reassure him, years of torture will always cause him suspicion over everything. “It’s nothing severe, Ivar, but I don’t know how you’re going to feel about it.”

“Just spit it out, woman,” he snaps, his anxiety getting the best of him. Over the last year, they had only had a few fights, most resolved without their voices being raised. Amber recoils at the venom in his voice, but tries to understand where he’s coming from. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.”

“I know,” she says softly, cupping his cheek once more. “Do not be afraid my love, it is nothing bad.”

“Then what is it?”

“I’m pregnant, Ivar.” Many emotions cross Ivar’s features at once, pure terror, confusion, maybe a hint of happiness, but the most prominent is fear.

“How,” he begins to ask but can’t seem to form anymore words. Amber laughs, despite the terror so clearly evident on her love’s face.

“What do you mean, how? How do you think?”

“But I,” Amber interrupts Ivar, her thumb stroking soothing circles on his cheek.

“You didn’t know, I didn’t pay attention to my blood. It just happened. I’m happy, Ivar. We are going to be a family. The gods have blessed us.”

“But what if it’s broken, like me?” The question is so soft Amber almost misses it. When she finally comprehends what he says, she wraps her arms around him and pulls him to her chest.

“If it’s legs are just like yours, I will love it just like I love you.”

“But the agony, the pain, I barely managed to get by and that was because of Harbard.” Ivar is clutching her hand, the desperation evident in his voice.

“You did not have me, as this child will.” At that, Ivar’s grip loosens, just a little. “I already love this child, Ivar. I thought you would to.”

“I’ve never even considered the possibility that I could have children, but now,” he gestures to her belly, hidden beneath her loose dress, “with you, I want everything.” Amber smiles, relief flooding her features. Ivar smiles too, taking her dress in his hand, starting to lift it. “Can I see?” Amber tries to stifle a giggle and fails.

“Ivar, it has only been 3 months since my last blood, I don’t believe anything has changed.” Nevertheless, she allows her dressed to be bunched up beneath her breasts and Ivar’s hand begins exploring her bare belly. It wouldn’t be noticeable to someone who didn’t know, but now, here in this clearing, Ivar can see the small swell where his child, their child, is growing. Amber watches as he rests his head against her stomach, not caring that anyone could walk in on them any moment.

The happiness and peace and adoration on Ivar’s face is enough for her to give him all the time he needs. They lay like that for what feels like hours, Ivar’s face pressed against her abdomen, whispering sweet nothings to the child growing in her belly. The sun has gone down, the candles forgotten, so they sit in the dark, enjoying this new start to their lives.

Amber shivers, so Ivar pulls her dress down and urges her to her feet. “We should get something to eat,” is all he says as he grabs the hem of her dress and heads back towards the mead hall. Amber just smiles, one hand resting on her stomach, the other in his hair.

When they finally reach the town, Amber tugs on Ivar’s hair and smiles down at him. They share a quiet moment looking into each-other’s eyes, then walk into the hall and take their seats next to their mothers. As dinner begins to come to a close, several eyes are watching the pair share a quiet conversation. Instead of ale, Amber has decided to drink water and to a Viking, that is just strange. She also just picks at her food, only being able to eat a few bites of bread and cheese.

Before everyone can file out of the hall, headed to their beds for the night, Ivar knocks his cup on the table to get everyone’s attention. When all eyes are on the couple, Ivar motions to Amber, allowing her to tell their news.

“Everyone, Ivar and I have some news.” She holds her left hand up and shows it around the table, letting everyone see the custom band now resting on her finger, “Ivar and I are to be married.” There are cheers all around the table, good wishes and congratulations. The only person not participating in the celebration is her soon to be brother in law Sigurd. She and Ivar pay him no mind as she continues with their good news. “Also, the Gods have blessed me and Ivar. I am with child.”

At this, everyone falls silent, the same confusion Ivar experienced evident on their faces. Sigurd stands, no doubt to make an obnoxious comment, but Ubbe pulls him back into his seat before he can get a word out. After a moment of awkward silence, King Ragnar stands at the head of the table and begins to speak.

“To my son and my future daughter in law; Congratulations on this next step in your life together.” With that, the entire table erupts in more congratulations, everyone filing around the table to shake Ivar’s hand and give Amber a small hug. The last two people to leave the hall are Aslaug and Siggy. They stayed seated while everyone filed out with their kind words, waiting to have a moment with the couple alone.

“I’m incredibly happy for you son.” Aslaug speaks first; obviously delighted in the news that she will be a grandmother. It takes Siggy a few more moments to gather her thoughts before she too finally speaks.

“I never thought I would be around to be a grandmother. I couldn’t be happier for you two.” She takes her daughters hand, tears welling in her eyes. “Amber, you gave me purpose again. You allowed me to be a mother again and now you and Ivar are giving me the chance to be a grandmother,” she rests her hand on her daughter’s abdomen, the small bump evident beneath her hands. “I can’t wait to meet him or her.” With that, Amber pulls her mother into a hug, not having anything more to say.

When Aslaug and Siggy leave the hall, Ivar and Amber have a moment to themselves.

“I can’t believe I’m going to be a father.” Ivar is holding her hand, their chairs turned so they are facing each other.

“I wouldn’t want anyone else to father my children. I love you, Ivar.” She places a chaste kiss to his lips and pulls away with a smile. “Now we have a wedding to plan.” Ivar just laughs, kissing her again. He never imagined life could be this good, but he would continue to thank the Gods every day for the rest of his life. No matter what came their way, he knew he could handle it as long as she was by his side.

“Let’s plan a wedding, my love.”


End file.
